His Contagious Series
by Shadydrmr
Summary: What happens when Perry finds something under his bed that he wasn't expecting? JD/Cox fluffyness one-shot


"For the love of all that i-" Perry growled as the man on the couch the rant was directed towards interrupted him, causing the three children clustered around his target to jump.

"If you're going to rant about Wolver-Hugh Jackman hosting the Oscars, could you take it to the other room?" JD asked as he kept his gaze on the television screen before him.

"That's not it, Alice." Once again, the dark haired man was not phased by the tone of the older man's voice. Only succeeding in increasing his anger, Perry stormed into their bedroom. JD inhaled slowly from his place on the couch, chancing a glance at Jennifer Dylan who was staring over the back of the couch with Sam trying to see what their other dad was doing. Jennifer's perplexed look did nothing to calm the slow storm of butterflies that were starting in the younger doctor's stomach; although he'd never show it. He turned his attention back to the screen to continue watching the introduction for the Romance movies.

"And what, Tanya," four rather large books were dropped harder than expected on JD's lap, causing him to gasp as Perry continued with his questioning. "Exactly are these doing under my bed?"

Looking at the offending pieces of literature, JD couldn't help the smirk that came across his lips. He looked up into his lover's eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Dad! I thought you weren't going to buy the last one until we finished Eclipse!" Jennifer Dylan cried as she leaned forward to grab the largest of the four books. The dark haired man cringed as his daughter unknowingly- or maybe she did know, after all half of her genetic make up was from Satan herself- ratted him out.

"You're reading them to Jennifer?" Narrowed eyes focused on the big blue doe eyes before him, doing their damndest to not get too mad in front of the kids.

"Well, yeah, its our," Perry watched as JD's adam's apple quivered and bobbed quickly from the silent gulp. "It's our bonding time. It sounds girly, but-"

"Oh, no, Leah, don't go off on me like that. I understand girl bonding, but seriously, you brought the AIDS of literature into our house and hid it under our bed? What were you thinking?" JD grinned as he caught a slip in Perry's composure.

"Why are you smirking like that, Rosalie?" Perry demanded as his lover turned to once again stare at the people on stage. "Could you just stop drooling over the British cheesy glittering vampire and give me an answer." The response that this earned him was not the one which he'd expected. Instead of JD making a quick jest of a joke and than breaking down and telling him he was being unreasonably upset and needed to not bring it up in front of the kids, per usual JD; the kid laughed.

His laughter was joined by the sounds of their kids' laughter as well.

This was not the answer he wanted.

"What's so funny, Jessica?" The order ground out behind clenched teeth did nothing to assuage the laughing fit taking place on the couch. After what felt like hours, but was probably closer to five minutes, JD finally was able to calm down enough to lean up quickly and press a quick kiss to the older man's lips.

"God, I love you, you know that right?" A solitary grunt was his response as the muscles forming a bemused expression refused to move on Perry's face. "Answer me this: if it's such a horrible series, why are you calling me by the names of the female characters in the book?" The muscles allowed the jaw to become slack as the younger blue eyes twinkled at him. "That's what I thought." Perry growled as he slid down onto the couch besides his lover and their children.

"If you hadn't left them there," Perry started only to be silenced with another peck on his lips and a hand placed on the top of his thigh.

"You fell asleep reading Breaking Dawn a couple nights ago, I was waiting for you to call me on leaving them in the room, but you have nothing on me when you read them yourself." Perry grunted, attempting to ignore the fact that he had been caught.

"When you act like that you just make me realize how much you are the Edward to my Bella." JD grinned as he cocked his head to the side and winked back at his daughter who was attempting to stifle her laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me! Pick out a new series! I beg of you! This waste of trees is not going to be in our house unless its in the fireplace."

"Oh you're no fun anymore, Per-bear. Let me just finish reading the series to the kids-" Perry's eyes widened as he stared between Jack and Sam who grinned sheepishly at their dad.

"Just do it quickly, like a band aid, the faster the pain is done with, the better." JD grinned as he placed the books on the coffee table before snuggling up against his husband's shoulder.

"Are you just as upset as I am that Jackman didn't take off his shirt tonight?"

"Watch it, Angela, you're on thin ice." The older man responded as he fixed the books with a pointed stare.

I apologize a thousand times over if anybody hates the series of Twilight. I sadly fought off the series until early last summer and suffered the loss of an entire week reading all four books, I remind my friends that forced me to read the series that its their fault that I liked it so much.

I saw or read something and it made me laugh at how brooding and pissy both Edward and Perry are and I had to write this…yay muses at 2am : ) enjoy!!!


End file.
